Objection! Overruled
by Poetic-Drug
Summary: Any objections would be overruled. -Yumemi/Munto


**_Author:_**_ BebePanda401_**_  
>Story Title: <em>**__Objection! Overruled.__**_  
>Warnings: <em>**_None.__  
><em>_**Rated: 'T' for swearing.  
><strong>__**A/N: **Yup. I'm still in this fandom :D You ain't gonna get rid of me that easily! Anyways, this story I hope, will be good enough. This drabble/story centers around the objections to Yumemi and Munto dating, and how many people ridicule it despite Yumemi and Munto basically saving their asses. What ungrateful...trees. By the way, this was inspired by a scene in RedWingedAngel's story 'High-Strung', and I am not it in anyway trying to plagiarize her story. On the other hand, how about I just shut my big fat mouth up and start the story, neh? Just to add, we are nearly at 100 stories guys! Just a few more to go! Thanks to all the writers in this amazing fandom!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Objection! Overruled~<em>**

Not a lot of people first had approved of a human and a heavenly being- more or less a king of a higher stature than the girl-, being in a sense of courtship with one another. It was by all means, immoral to the courts of the high and low lands. It was not a taboo, but people still considered it to be a many of things wrong. They used many different words to describe this...romance. Immoral. Wrong. Disgusting. And...

Strange?

Why should it be?

Now was the era for the acceptance of other societies. It was not the previous, historic eras. Not where people were not free to love whom they pleased, and were bound to a pike if they cheated on their husbands to then be punished...in a most horrifying matter. Now was not that time. This was not the time where feuds started over mere hatred for a family, and two of the youngest children fell in love.

This was a time of peace. Of love, and happiness. Not complete and whole circle of life, but was it not enough to at least be tolerated. Could they not be allowed to love, without the nasty whispers and echoing rumors about the two of them? How she was called a 'warmer for the bed' and a 'lady of the night, gone by morning.'

Yumemi herself, did not mind. She was used to the insults, the mean names- after all, she had often been called 'space-cadet' and 'dreamer' at her old school, before moving up to High School. It had died down then, after she accepted that she could see the world hanging in the sky. That didn't stop the name calling, however she didn't care.

She was used to it all.

However...

Nobody should talk bad about Munto, especially in **his **quarters!

"I even heard that she slept the night with him...and fled by morning with half of the jewels! How can Munto have the right state of mind to allow her to keep coming back to our world in the first place? And a free roam at that? Well, it doesn't surprise me one bit." Yumemi stopped sharply, her ear's hoping to intervene in the conversation. Those men and women were definitely talking about herself and Munto. It was clearer than the waters of the beaming radiant days.

"After all, Munto would probably do anything to feel satisfied in the morning. He **was **a bastard, illegal child after all. He had, no, he still has...horrifying wants. Disgusting needs, I'm sure. What were his parents, the previous, proper rulers, thinking of when they left the responsibility of an entire **_kingdom _**to that...boy? Saviors indeed...more like scavengers of the will." She had heard enough.

Enough was enough.

Approaching the high-stature beings of the heavens, she plastered a fake, polite domineer around her current emotions. She wasn't sure if this plan would work...but did anything, truly go according to plan? The linking of the two worlds didn't, and that still succeeded in the end. And that time as well, was when Munto said that she was the only one that he wanted to protect...

A small blush appeared, gracing her cheeks with its presence. Shaking it off quickly, she marched over to the high-ranking group of nobles, and greeted them with a small (but not noticeably fake in manners) bow, signifying what respect she had left of them- still remembering their position. In turn, they gave her a look of acknowledgement, and offered a hand.

"Ah, I assume that you are Yumemi-san?" The one that had previously stabbed Munto's honour greeted.

"Yes, you are correct. I feel honoured that you even consider remembering my name, I truly thank you for that gift of acknowledgement." The woman gave her a sharp nod, indicating that she understood her manners.

"But I do not thank-you for being that of a giant ass." Appalled by her sudden register-change in her language, the woman tried to release the once formal, now threatening, vice-like grip on Yumemi's hand. However, the golden haired girl just gripped it even tighter, digging her well-crafted and sharpened nails into the akuto-made skin.

She then forcibly lowered the woman's head by tugging hard at her hand, so that it was now level with her height. Yumemi, with the woman now at her eye level, was now able to whisper taunting words that would echo around her thoughts, and her thoughts alone. She wanted to remind her that whatever she said, would _never _go unheard.

"_Now you will listen to me, you pathetic little coward. Keep smiling, as I hold more respect of the people in this room than you have in this room. You try to get me killed, and I will scream. So just play along. Your friends have gone to talk to other people, so you shall remain alone as I teach you a lesson." _The woman, now fearing (rather pathetically) for her life and respect of others, obliged to Yumemi's forced request. As she nodded in agreement, the green-eyed young woman smiled, ever so lightly.

"_Okay, first things first. Don't you **ever **talk badly about Munto-sama, especially in his own quarters. This is his land, not yours. And even if it wasn't, he still saved your lives. So I would be a little more grateful than you are being right now." _She was beggining to notice that her points were seeping in, as the older woman was no longer struggling.

"_Second of all, I did NOT steal, nor will I ever steal from Munto-sama. He is my respected friend, and I cherish him from the bottom of my heart. So don't talk about things you have near-to no knowledge of! You got that, you damned little bitch?"_

Yumemi then released her grip, and bowed with the same fake respect that she held for the woman earlier. "It was nice to meet you, I hope to see you at the next party. Farewell for now." However, her fake attitude was not entirely discreet. It was easily looked through by the people that she knew well, but fortunately she managed to avoid all of them, and went out to look at the moonlight that kissed the sky with it's radiant atmosphere. A serene sense, if you will.

Aside one person did see her.

He decided to follow her, and ask a few questions.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~In The Palace Gardens~<em>**

It was dark outside that night.

The stars shimmering with their own free power- it was almost as if they were the only beings that had no limit to life. And yet, they were still overlooked by somebody bigger- the maternal purpose of the moon, and the paternal instinct of the sun. These two celestial beings watched over the stars as they were born, as they lived, and as their life withered away.

However, the two giants, although mighty and held a good strong upper-front, were still condemning a hidden sadness. The sadness that they were forced to watch their own children burn away into ash, and then seep into nothingness. But they were still both strong for the eldest children, who somehow made it through each passing day, and each individual ticking night.

It was a depressing life, but also a life to be looked at.

And to admire, as well.

"Yumemi, why did you walk out?"

Words spoke of concern, but perhaps hidden anger as well? However, to Yumemi, that voice was always going to be so familiar to her heart. It was the one voice she knew that she would probably never forget, not even if one hundred years passed her by in the blink of an eye. It could only belong to a flaming-haired king.

Munto.

Putting up a optimistic, polite front, she smiled and bowed. "Oh, good evening Munto. Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be meeting with the representatives of the other countries shortly? They might not like waiting on you for too long, you may want to go back in there-" She was cut off almost instantaneously.

"You didn't answer my question."

Figures. He always was quite the impatient type.

But that was Yumemi liked about him. He had flaws, and wasn't always afraid to show them- but not infront of his own people. She was secretly happy that she was one of the only people he could confide in, and actually be himself. Not some fancy hero king. He once told her, he wasn't a hero. Nor was he an angel. He was just a man.

Just a man.

Nothing special- but he was special to her.

"Yumemi. You're spacing out." She was suddenly brought back to the real world, being pulled from her comfort zone of her thinking. Now she was forced to face reality of what she had done. She may have severed all relations of that one country from the magical kingdom. And just when things were looking better! How could she be such an idiot.

"So why did you-"

"Gomenasai!" Startled, Munto took a small step back, before looking at her. She had bowed over, tears dripping from her eyes at an alarming rate. He was quite puzzled. However, he then figured out why she was apologizing to him. It must have been that incident earlier...why would she apologize for defending herself?

"Yumemi..."

"Really...gomenasai. I must have been an embarrassment to you, and to everybody else. I was vain, stupid and downright rude! I was only trying to defend your name...I didn't want it to get tarnished again after everything you'd been through- now I'm being insensitive again! Why am I even still here? It would be better off-"

Arms wrapped around her, she halted her rant in an instant.

She was still so petite, under his shoulders and her hazel-green eyes right next to his heart- almost able to look into his heart yet again. Munto would have to be careful how close she was- he didn't want her to hear how fast his heart was beating just from her contact. And that was one weakness he didn't want her to know of.

Not yet, anyway.

He gently stroked her hair, as she whimpered slightly.

"You're not an idiot. You're not vain, or rude. And you are the most sensitive person I have ever met- and I've met my fair share of good, pure people. But you aren't pure- you are just Yumemi. That's all you need to be. You can put up any kind of mask, or any type of facade you want. Just take it off when you're around me, okay?"

She nodded, closing her eyes.

"And don't worry about those people- they understand now. I had a talk with them before I came out here...and I think all of it is now settled." She looked up at him straight in the eyes, her own orbs gleaming with relief. He hadn't really seen this side of her before- she had always tried to conceal what she considered 'weak' feelings away from the people that cared for her. She didn't want them to worry about her state of mind. And how did that make her selfish exactly?

It didn't.

"But one thing Yumemi..." He began.

"What is it?"

"Grow a little taller, would you?" Going a little red, they slowly went back into their embrace. However, he noticed the small girl's eyes slowly drooping due to the effect of the night sky looming above the both of them. Her legs were beginning to fall slightly, loosing their own inner strength. She was tired, and wanted to rest.

"Rest now, Yumemi."

"I..I'm not tired..." She yawned slightly.

"Yes you are. Just rest, it's okay now." And with that, he heard no response. A smile played on his lips, but he was only smiling to himself lightly. He picked the smaller girl up into his arms ever so gently- in a striking similar fashion to when he had first brought her to his world. Their first full-on contact- if you don't count when she broke through the barrier on her own for the first time.

It was time for her to go home. Her Mother would probably be getting worried.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~In Yumemi's bedroom~<em>**

He flew in through the open window, cradling the developing young woman softly in his arms. She only stirred a little- it was almost like holding a newborn baby in his arms for the first time. Well, as much as he could imagine- the childbearing law was still being followed by many people. However, Ryuley was interested in the concept of having a child as well...

...Thoughts aside, he carefully put her on her bed. Her head was leaning quaintly against the wall, but she seemed comfortable enough. However, he could not pull her blanket over her- otherwise she would be awoken from her peaceful slumber. And that alone, was something that the red-haired king wanted to avoid at all costs.

So he took off his signature red cape, and draped it over her whole body. Being as petite as she was, it was enough to cover her head as well- but that would surely look ridiculous. However, he then placed his promise ring next to her bedside, right next to her phone.

"Allow me to court you someday." He then kissed her lightly on the forehead, as she gave no response yet again. She really was sleepy from that day's sudden events, wasn't she? Making sure she was content with her sleeping environment, he glanced around her room. It was quite a small room, with a single window.

A strange creature filled two shelves- she always did like cute things. And that was mainly it, aside other pieces of obvious furniture. Nothing really described her personality...and that was then something perked his interest.

A small sketchbook lay lying on the ground, almost taunting him. Being ever so careful not as to wake her up from her silent but soft and gentle dream-land journey, he picked it up off of the ground. He then took out a small chair that was underneath her desk, quickly sat down, and opened to the first page to have a look at it's drawn contents.

Her friends were drawn in good detail.

One of the childish girl...Suzume. He found her to be quite funny- it was almost like having a younger sister.

And one of the annoying she-male, Ichiko. Although she did annoy him, he did hold a high respect for her, for always believing in her precious friend, no matter what she went through.

A few drawings of bridges, Suzume and a boy that he presumed was special to the childish girl, and strawberries. He smiled again- she really did have a unique ability to draw things from her own perspective. However, on the next page, is what startled him the most. More surprised when he found out that Rui had a crush on that annoying girl.

He had teased him for weeks about that.

Back to the drawing...it was of him. In his long black coat, standing with his face side-on. It did look like him a great deal, she had the fine lines sketched out perfectly. When had she drawn this? It must have taken a long time- it looked a lot more realistic than her other drawings. Maybe she took time on this one...because it was special to her?

That made his heart beat intensify in speed.

"Well hello there." Munto looked up suddenly, to see a woman with brown hair, smiling at him. Blinking a few times, he realized he'd been caught out. How long had she been standing there? And...why was she smiling?

"I see you've made yourself at home. You are Munto-kun, correct?" Nodding, Munto was too dumbfounded to even speak to the woman. He hadn't really met her before, only when he returned Yumemi and she had managed to catch a quick glance at him flying off back into the other world. Which must have meant...Yumemi did speak of him, at least once to her family.

Somehow, that made him rejoice in his heart.

"There's no need to be so dumbfounded. I don't bite. But by the way, you may be a King back in your own world- but that is not the case in this house. If you are going to come again, knock at the front door please. I don't mind myself, I trust you with her. It's just her damn Father...he was always so protective of her."

"I will. Thank-you." She smiled, but the glistening of gold caught her eye. Smirking, she was planning something.

"Oh? Already proposing to my daughter, are you?" An uncharacteristic blush danced around his cheeks, trying to avoid eye contact with the obviously-scheming woman.

"It...wasn't like that..." Clearing his throat, he continued, "I...was just giving it to her. It's just a promise ring...n-nothing more. Just to make a promise, that's all." Did he just freaking...**_stutter? _**This woman was more terrifying than Gntarl.

And that was saying something.

"I get it, I get it. I'm only teasing, Munto-kun. However, you'd better be off, am I correct?" Saddened to leave her again, it showed on his complexion. Not a lot, but it still showed. Noizomi sighed lightly, and walked over to him. She placed one hand on his cheek in an effort of condolence, as if he were her own son.

"Munto-kun, remember- you can see her anytime you like. I'm not going to stop you. You can come and see her anytime, assuming you will see her. I don't want her to get sad again- she's always a little more distant to us when you leave her. And yet, she seems a little more happier when the news you are coming to see her arrives. Many other people find Yumemi to be strange- but you don't, as well as her friends. Thank-you." Going from surprised to serious, he nodded.

"You're welcome. I must be off. Tell Yumemi to look after herself." Noizomi nodded, as he crouched next to the window, to get a boost from flying off. However, just as he was about to take off, he was stopped.

"Hang on Munto-kun."

Stopping, he looked at her.

"What is it?" She smiled.

"Can you make me a promise?"

A promise? What kind of promise?

"Um...okay. What is it?"

"Look after Yumemi. Don't let her spirit break." This brought a painful memory to resurface in Munto's mind, but he nodded, much to the older woman's complete and utter relief.

"I won't."

She smiled.

"Thank-you."

And as he flew off into the darkness of the night, he smiled to himself lightly. He was honestly glad that he had earned the approval of her Mother- she seemed like a very selfless person. She did a good job in raising Yumemi. If she could raise a daughter as magnificent as that...it reminded him of his own Mother, in a way.

She was a lot like his Mother.

But now...he gulped.

He just needed to earn the approval of her Father. And her brother.

...Nah.

Knowing that Yumemi would stay by him, was enough for him, for now. It made him feel content with his current life. Many things needed to be repaired, many people needed to be freed and healed of the physical and emotional scars that these past years had caused. It was time to look to the future, and mend what had been broken.

Any objections, were overruled.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_Whoa! One of my longest Munto stories yet! I'm exhausted...typing for hours...tired...anyways, please leave a review! Please? :3 I hope that you all enjoyed the story! And this DAMNED Youtube 'nyeh'. Won't. Shut. UP! TURN OFF YOU STUPID NYEH-JOEY CAT THINGY!_


End file.
